


Shiver, Shiver

by PocketPrompto



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, Memories, Not Canon Compliant, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:15:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23568199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PocketPrompto/pseuds/PocketPrompto
Summary: If he was asked to pinpoint when it all started, he’d probably say high school. But deep, deep down in that private recess of his heart, Hajime knew that he’d always had these feelings for Oikawa Tooru. He just wasn’t always aware of them.And then there was the fact that he was almost always glued to Oikawa’s side. Most people who looked at the two of them would say they had a special kind of friendship, one that bordered on being brothers but Hajime never felt that type of camaraderie. Instead he felt something like a buzzing under his skin, not too dissimilar to the tickle of a cicada’s wings caught in his cupped hands. Except he felt it everywhere, anytime he was around Oikawa.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 18
Kudos: 121





	Shiver, Shiver

**Author's Note:**

> _You leave these marks upon my neck_   
>  _And it's still there, I know but I still check_   
>  _And the thump, thump, the thumping in my chest_   
>  _As I lose the feeling in my fingertips_

If he was asked to pinpoint when it all started, he’d probably say high school. But deep, deep down in that private recess of his heart, Hajime knew that he’d always had these feelings for Oikawa Tooru. He just wasn’t always aware of them.

It started out innocent enough since they grew up together after all, spending cold weekends under the kotatsu at the Iwaizumi residence and crowing about the volleyball match they’d just finished watching on TV. They went to the same schools, sat in the same classes, and even joined the same volleyball clubs so it wasn’t unusual that they were always around each other. What was unusual, at least to Hajime, was the constant static electricity he felt whenever he strayed just a little too close to Oikawa.

He felt it when they’d hold hands as they walked through the forests near their house, Oikawa staying close out of fear and Hajime bravely leading them down established hiking trails so they wouldn’t slip in the newly formed mud from a long night of rain, or trip and fall and go rolling down the mountain to their deaths. 

He felt it when they’d share the same bowl of ice cream after Oikawa’s parents had just fought and the two of them would sit close together in Hajime’s bedroom, Oikawa’s soft sniffles hidden under the sound of Hajime’s computer playing old volleyball videos. 

He especially felt it when they’d share the same pillow, heads brushing together as they laid in Oikawa’s backyard and stared up at the starry sky above them. Oikawa would read off constellations from his Astronomy book and talk about the latest alien theory he’d come across on the internet and Hajime would call him stupid, but he’d listen anyways. He’d always listen.

Back then, there was no Hajime without Oikawa, and that was just fine with him. Oikawa was his childhood friend, his  _ best _ friend, and Hajime liked spending time with him.

Even if Oikawa was a brat most of the time. Even if he got under Hajime’s skin. 

_ Especially _ because he got under Hajime’s skin.

Oikawa would always be purposefully difficult towards Hajime, finding all of his buttons and pressing them like a toddler in an elevator, just to see them all light up. And of course Hajime wouldn't just sit there and take it. He’d retaliate, which usually meant chucking something at Oikawa’s head, until he’d go crying to Hajime’s mother and hide behind her legs with crocodile tears in his eyes. 

Hajime’s mother would constantly tell him  _ Be Nice to Tooru-kun! _ And Hajime would wrinkle his nose and stick his tongue out at Oikawa just to be spiteful and Oikawa would stick out his tongue in return and they’d resume playing like nothing ever happened. 

And maybe it sounds kind of weird but Hajime liked that kind of dynamic. It wasn’t any fun when you couldn’t pick on your friends, especially if they deserved it and Oikawa  _ always  _ deserved it because he was a brat who thrived on being a menace. But that also made him fun to be around. Oikawa might have had the crying act down pat, but he was the only one who could ever go toe to toe with Hajime in terms of insults.

They would get strange looks from adults on their walks home from school, popsicles in hand as they shot back quip after quip. Anyone who didn’t know them would think they hated each other but it was quite the opposite.

_ “Iwa-chan, you’re not supposed to  _ bite _ your popsicle, you brute. You’re supposed to lick it.” _

_ “Well what if I wanna bite it, Shittykawa? Not everyone has stupid senstive teeth like you.” _

_ “They aren’t  _ stupid _ , Iwa-chan! My mom says the dentist thinks I’m going to have the bestest teeth when I grow up. All straight and really white!” _

_ “Not if you keep chewing on your pencil when you daydream in class. You’re gonna end up having bunny teeth if you do that. That’s what my dad says, anyways. And it’s not  _ bestest _ , it’s  _ best _. Don’t you pay attention in grammar class?” _

_ “Sorry, Iwa-chan, not everyone is a nerd like you. I’m too busy talking to Keiko-chan during grammar.” _

_ “You should stop focusing on girls and start focusing on school. That’s why you’re gonna get stuck behind a year and I’m gonna end up in high school before you, Flunkykawa.” _

_ “No way! I’m gonna be in high school before you because I’m the best setter at Kitagawa Daiichi and they’ll try to recruit me early!” _

_ “That’s not how it works, stupid. You gotta pass your classes to play volleyball.” _

_ “Nuh uh!” _

_ “Yuh huh!” _

And when they would finally run out of steam on their derisive words, they’d be back on their street and waving to each other from their doorsteps, arguments forgotten and a new day ahead of them. __

The first time they kissed was right before they graduated from middle school. It was quick and awkward and Oikawa was the first to initiate it while Hajime just stood there in shock because they were both thirteen and didn’t know what the fuck they were doing. At least, Hajime didn’t. He knew that Oikawa had a girlfriend or two during their short time in middle school, so he probably had already had his first kiss while Hajime was focusing on his studies and volleyball and the fact that his dad had been coming home less and less often.

Oikawa ended up laughing it off and calling it a friendly kiss before fleeing, while Hajime spent the next few months of summer vacation exploring his sexuality and wondering just what it meant that his first reaction to Oikawa kissing him wasn’t ‘ _ ew gross’  _ but something more akin to ‘ _ do it again’. _

Though, when he thought back on it he knew the signs were all there, he was just blind when it came to romantic attraction. Hajime never had a girlfriend, never even really thought about girls that way, not even when Oikawa would talk his ear off about his fanclub in middle school and all the confessions and chocolates and attention he got. 

Then again, Hajime hadn’t even thought about boys that much either. It’s not like he thought being gay was gross or anything like that. He had an older cousin who was gay and he even knew of a few kids at his school who were rumored to like boys and it never rubbed him the wrong way or made him stop and question his morality because he was a kid and he didn’t even know what the word morality meant.

And then there was the fact that he was almost always glued to Oikawa’s side. Most people who looked at the two of them would say they had a special kind of friendship, one that bordered on being brothers but Hajime never felt that type of camaraderie. Instead he felt something like a buzzing under his skin, not too dissimilar to the tickle of a cicada’s wings caught in his cupped hands. Except he felt it everywhere, anytime he was around Oikawa. 

He had thought, at first, that it was just the adrenaline of always having to protect Oikawa, whether it was pulling him out of the way of a stray bicyclist when Oikawa’s head was in the clouds (which was often), or the fight or flight response he’d have when it came to shooting back insults to some random playground bully who’d call Oikawa names. It wasn’t until after Oikawa’s surprise kiss that Hajime started to wonder if maybe those feelings went beyond the normal kind you feel when you’re in the company of a good friend. Luckily, he’d have some time to try and figure them out.

Aoba Johsai wasn’t Hajime’s first choice, if he was being honest with himself. But it was close to home and where Oikawa was going so Hajime didn’t hesitate when he applied. He’d never say this out loud, and especially not to Oikawa, but he didn’t want to be anywhere Oikawa wasn’t. He couldn’t imagine being on another volleyball team or spiking for another setter because in Hajime’s mind there wasn’t anyone better. 

No one knew just how Hajime liked his balls set to him. No one could deliver it at the perfect height and the perfect angle for Hajime to slam it down on the other side of the court with a whoosh and a bang. Oikawa had made sure that the two of them were so in sync that if they ever got recruited they’d definitely be a packaged item, and that was fine with Hajime.

Except they didn’t get to play together once they joined the volleyball club. As first years, they were already set to be benched while the established second and third years took over. But while Hajime had a hard time besting the second year wing spiker, Oikawa had landed himself the role of starting setter. It was unheard of, to have a first year fresh from middle school as starting setter but Oikawa was just that good. And instead of being jealous that Oikawa was on the court without him, Hajime made sure to cheer Oikawa on. In his own way, of course.

_ “But Iwa-chan,” Oikawa started in his tell tale whine, “We were supposed to be playing  _ together _. ‘Oikawa and Hajime: The Unbreakable Duo’.” _

_ Hajime snorted, fixing the strap of his school bag across his shoulder. “Who the fuck would call us that?” _

_ Oikawa scoffed, like it should be obvious. “The volleyball magazines, of course! When they inevitably see how great I am and ask to interview us at the interhighs, and then eventually at Nationals.” _

_ “You’re that full of yourself, huh?” _

_ “Not full of myself, Iwa-chan. Just confident. But also there’s no way they’d see my dashing good looks and  _ not _ want to talk to me— Ow! Iwa-chan not the hair! Get off, you brute!” _

_ Hajime stopped rubbing his knuckles against Oikawa’s head, in what was a well-deserved noogie, and resumed walking alongside him on the sidewalk. _

_ “Whatever you say, Shittykawa. Look,” he said and sighed roughly, scrubbing a hand through his hair that Oikawa constantly referred to as his ‘Godzilla Spikes’, “They chose you as starting setter because you’re good at what you do. I’m just a dime a dozen wing spiker.” _

_ Oikawa opened his mouth to refute his statement but Hajime held up his hand. “That just means I have the rest of this year to get better and show them next year that I can be the best damn ace Seijou has ever seen. So don’t worry about us not playing on the court together this year. I just gotta catch up soon. Not all of us can be Oikawa Tooru.” _

_ Hajime looked away and hoped that Oikawa couldn’t see the slight blush that was forming high on bronzed cheeks. It was quiet for a while and when Hajime finally couldn’t take the suspense anymore, he looked back to see Oikawa staring at him with stars in his eyes. _

_ “Iwa-chan…” he sniffled. “That was  _ almost _ a compliment. Who knew our beloved Iwaizumi had a heart! I’ll be sure to tell your mother about this incredible news.” _

_ Hajime shoved his sleeves up to his elbows and cracked his knuckles. “Alright that’s it, I’m kicking your ass.” _

_ “No! Iwa-chan mercy!” Oikawa shrieked and took off running with Hajime at his heels, their banter and yelling turning into laughter the closer they got to home. _

* * *

When they won their Interhigh tournaments and made it all the way to Nationals, no one yelled louder for their team than Hajime did, from the stands. Oikawa was phenomenal of course, playing the entire game without missing a beat. His sets were on point, his serves were no-touch, and his dumps caught their opposing team off guard every time. But when he was setting to the third years, it was nothing short of a well oiled machine. They worked well in tandem and Hajime couldn't even find it in himself to be bothered that he wasn’t the one spiking those perfect tosses because watching Oikawa play was just as adrenaline pumping as running up and down the court himself.

After their post-game meeting where their coach commented on everything they could have done better, instead of showering them with praise for winning, the team practiced their spikes, sets, and serves because that was the thing, wasn’t it? Even if they won, they still weren’t the best in the league, not even close. And at Nationals they’d be going up against powerhouse schools like Shiratorizawa, which meant their practice was far from over.

Hajime thinks he’d call that night the catalyst to realizing his feelings for Oikawa.

Specifically, when they were back at Aoba Johsai’s gym. Everyone else had left, leaving Hajime and Oikawa to practice their serves and spikes. Hajime’d thought Oikawa would be too wiped out after playing three full sets earlier but he was the one who insisted he needed the extra practice.

_ “My setting was sloppy towards the end,” he said, blowing sweaty bangs out of his face and tossing the ball to Hajime, who jumped and slammed it down on the other side of the court in a perfect straight. His palm still stung from the impact. _

_ “Well, yeah, you played three sets, you were tired,” Hajime said and wiped his arm across his forehead. He reached for a water bottle sitting on the floor beside the pole keeping their net in place. _

_ “If I work on my stamina then I can play longer,” Oikawa argued, in a tone that told Hajime he’d probably have to carry Oikawa out of the gym if he had any hope of him not practicing until the early hours of the morning. _

_ “You’re already a starting setter so clearly your stamina levels are fine for now. Besides, you’ll have plenty of time to work on it later, Oikawa. Let’s go home.” _

_ Oikawa pouted, cocking out his hip and resting the volleyball against it. Hajime’s eyes followed the curve of his slender legs, the jut of sharp hip bones, up his toned torso and to those pouty, pink lips. He had to resist the urge to lick his own. _

_ The thought makes him shake his head because where the hell did  _ that _ come from? Was puberty starting to hit him a little late? Is  _ this _ what most dudes felt for their best friends? _

_ “One more toss,” Oikawa said. _

_ “You said that five tosses ago,” Hajime said. _

_ “One more toss.” _

_ The ball went up and Hajime found himself jumping and spiking it in another devastating straight before he could even think to argue back because that was the kind of pull Oikawa had towards him. Even if he wanted to say no, even if he knew he could be contrary when he needed to be, there was something so invigorating about watching Oikawa set that Hajime just had to follow through. It’d be an insult not to. _

_ They made sure to clean up the gym when they finished, well after midnight, much to Hajime’s chagrin. The poles were unscrewed from the floor, the net was folded and tucked away in it’s bag, all the volleyballs were scooped up and tossed into the bin, and the floors were mopped up of any sweat and scuff marks. _

_ The air was cool as they walked home down familiar streets, the sun having set long ago. Still, Oikawa shivered as if he were in the dead of winter and Hajime sighed, taking off his volleyball jacket and sliding it over Oikawa’s t-shirt bare arms. _

_ “Won’t Iwa-chan be cold?” he asked, as if he had any intention to give back the jacket he was already zipping up to his neck. _

_ Hajime scoffed, shoving at his arm. “No, stupid. It’s twenty-three degrees out. Most people would consider this perfect weather. You’re just cold because your heart is made of ice.” _

_ Oikawa smirked, shoving his hands into the pockets of Hajime’s jacket and burying his nose into the zipped up collar. He was most definitely trying to smell Hajime’s scent. Was that also a normal thing best friends did? Or did Oikawa also… _

_ “Ah, I guess Iwa-chan will just have to melt it then.” _

_ “Why me? Isn’t that what your girlfriends are for?” _

_ The smirk slipped from Oikawa’s face and a bitter smile took its place. “Maybe, if they stuck around long enough to try.” _

_ Hajime frowned, coming to a stop. “Oikawa…” _

_ But Oikawa just laughed, flapping his hand like it was nothing. “It’s alright, Iwa-chan. Perhaps I’m just not ready for a girlfriend. There is only so much of me to go around, you know.” _

_ “What about a boyfriend then?” _

_ Oikawa’s eyes widened. “What—” _

The second time they kissed was after midnight, the day they won their interhighs, standing on a dark street halfway between Aoba Johsai and their childhood homes. 

They were fifteen and Oikawa was wearing Hajime’s jacket and it was twenty-three degrees outside. Oikawa had pulled back like he’d been burned and an apology jumped to the tip of Hajime’s tongue for reading the situation so wrong, for acting on impulse, but then Oikawa’s mouth was back on his and Hajime swallowed his words. Hands gripped jacket, gripped t-shirt, nails dug into skin, into cotton, as they tried to get impossibly closer. 

Oikawa acted like he wanted to meld into Hajime’s skin and Hajime couldn’t blame him because he wanted to climb inside Oikawa’s bones and make a home for himself. Or, well, at least the Hajime  _ now _ knows that's what he wanted to do. Fifteen year old Hajime just wanted to kiss his really attractive best friend.

When they finally pulled away, Oikawa’s usually pale face was flushed red and Hajime could feel heat high on his own cheekbones. Their panting breath mixed in the air between their faces and Hajime searched Oikawa’s eyes for  _ anything _ . Hesitance, disgust, regret. 

Instead, they looked the way they do after he does a particularly good toss. It’s the same way Hajime’s eyes looked after hearing the impact of his spike hit the other side of the court.

_ Alive _ .

Oikawa finally smiled and it was soft and shy, something Hajime rarely got to see on his bratty little face. But before they could talk about what just happened, Oikawa’s cell phone rang with a call from his mother. Hajime could hear her yelling even with the phone pressed up against Oikawa’s ear, so the two of them ran home. 

The only thing that gave Hajime any peace of mind was when they stood on their respective doorsteps and Oikawa turned around to wave, that small smile back on his face. And later, after Hajime got an earful from his own parents and he was laying in bed, ready for sleep, a text message pinged on his phone.

**Trashykawa [ 01:34 am ]** : I’m keeping your jacket (^з^)-☆

* * *

Hajime liked being a first year. Sure, he was at the bottom of the heavily made up high school food chain, but having the chance to start over in a new school, with new people, and a new volleyball club was pretty good all the same.

He liked being a first year. But Hajime  _ loved _ being a third year even more. 

The transition from first to second year was nothing important, really. A few tearful goodbyes to the third years he had to pretend to like, a helluva lot more training after losing to Shiratorizawa at Nationals, and a few rocky bumps in the road when it came to his and Oikawa’s...relationship?

He didn’t know what to call it at first and it’s not like either of them could stop kissing long enough to try to define it, but that was okay with Hajime. Oikawa’s lips were really soft and he loved the way he shuddered whenever Hajime sucked a particularly dark hickey right underneath his collarbones, where his shirts could cover it up. He didn’t need a definition as long as he could keep doing that to Oikawa.

However, the one thing Hajime did make sure to ask Oikawa was if he even liked boys.

_ “Uh, I think it’s kind of obvious, Iwa-chan,” said as he sucked a mark high on Hajime’s neck that he knew he’d have a hard time hiding. _

_ Hajime hissed and shoved Oikawa off. “I’m serious, Trashykawa. I know you were always dating those girls and I don't…” Hajime frowned, sitting up on his bed and staring down at his lap. “I don’t want to be some kind of challenge or whatever to you.” _

_ Oikawa had sat up too and was looking at Hajime with something close to pity in his eyes and Hajime didn’t like the way it soured his stomach. _

_ “I’m not playing with you, Hajime,” Oikawa said softly.  _

_ Hajime shivered at the way his name sounded like home on Oikawa’s tongue. _

_ Oikawa continued. “Yeah, I dated a couple girls and I still find them attractive but...I also think boys are attractive too.” _

_ “Have you always felt that way?” Hajime asked and he suddenly felt shy and on the spot. He was never one to talk about these things so candidly and  _ especially _ not with Oikawa who usually made light of anything resembling a negative emotion.  _

_ Oikawa brought his index finger up to his chin and tapped it. “I think so? I never really thought about it too much. What about you?” _

_ “No. I didn’t...even think about all this romance and kissing crap until last year when I kissed you.” _

_ “Awww, are you saying you’re Oikawasexual?” Oikawa cooed.  _

_ Hajime grabbed a pillow from behind his back and pelted Oikawa with it until the other boy was shrieking for mercy and Hajime’s mom had stepped in to tell them to stop being so loud. _

_ When they finally settled down and it looked like Oikawa’s pout was about to be permanently etched onto his face, Hajime leaned over and left a soft kiss against his jaw. _

_ “I don’t know if I’m gay or bisexual or confused...but all I do know is I like you, and I really like kissing you,” Hajime mumbled.  _

_ Oikawa gasped and sat up, throwing his arms in the air. “Iwa-chan! How scandalous~” _

_ “Shut up, Shittykawa,” Hajime growled before he tackled him to his bed and their wrestling match turned into something just a little more heated. _

So, yeah, second year wasn’t really too much.

Beating Karasuno at Interhighs their third year though? Now  _ that _ made Hajime feel like he was on Cloud 9 and by the way Oikawa had been practically undressing him with his eyes after they returned to Aoba Johsai’s gym that day, Hajime knew Oikawa was too.

_ “Disgusting,” Hanamaki said from beside Hajime, rudely jolting him from remembering what Oikawa’s skin tasted like under his teeth. _

_ “Are they making googly eyes at each other  _ again _?” Matsukawa asked from Hajime’s other side, effectively trapping him in a snarky sandwich. _

_ “Shut up,” Hajime muttered, swiping at his nose with the back of his hand to hide his blush at being caught. “You’re supposed to be cleaning, not standing around gossiping like girls.” _

_ “Says the guy who was totally imagining our Captain naked. I’m pretty sure you’re about to pop that volleyball, Muscle-Man,” Hanamaki snickered, which earned him a high five from Matsukawa. _

_ Hajime looked down at his hands where his nails were dangerously close to puncturing the tough leather. He eased up and whistled through his teeth, catching the attention of Kindaichi who was pushing around the volleyball cart. His kouhai quickly wheeled the bin over and Hajime deposited the ball inside, tipping his chin in thanks. _

_ “Yahoo~” Oikawa called through the gym, clapping his hands together to get everyone's attention. “You’ve all done good enough. Go home and rest your little brains.” His features turned dark and Hajime gulped when a devious grin split his usually soft face. “And be ready to crush Ushiwaka-chan tomorrow.” _

_ Hajime felt that telltale tingle in his spine, the one that he always got when Oikawa was particularly fired up. It traveled up his body, down his arms, past his fingers and toes and left him in an almost paralyzed state where the only thing on his mind was  _ Oikawa _. _

_ “Yes Captain!” their teammates echoed, bowing before grabbing their things and heading off to the club room to change. “They’re totally going to bang,” Hajime heard Matsukawa say as he left, but Hajime didn’t move from his spot near the door. The loud chatter and roughhousing of his teammates in the club room drifted in and out of his ears. _

_ “Iwa-chan,” Oikawa said as he walked towards him, shoes squeaking against their newly swept floor. He came to a stop in front of Hajime, their noses close enough to touch if Hajime just leaned up a couple centimeters. “Aren’t you going to go home and rest, too?” he whispered, knowing entirely too well that sleep wasn’t what Hajime had on his mind right now. _

_ But that doesn’t mean he had to tell him. _

_ Hajime stepped back and shoved his hands in his pocket, turning on his heel. “Yeah, you’re right, I probably should—” _

_ “Iwa-chan!” Oikawa squawked, dropping his tough act to grab onto Hajime’s bicep and spin him around.  _

_ Hajime used the opportunity to grab onto Oikawa’s shoulders and turn him, pushing until his back collided with the wall right next to the gym's entryway. Oikawa gasped, forced to look down at Hajime with those wide brown eyes.  _

_ “Oh, so  _ you _ wanted to be the smooth one, I see how it is,” Oikawa smirked. _

_ “That's assuming you were ever the smooth one, Shittykawa,” Hajime growled, and his hands loosened up their grip on his shoulders. Instead, he trailed them down Oikawa’s arms, the touch enough to make him shiver. They settled on Oikawa’s hips and before Oikawa could offer a retort, Hajime had kissed him. _

_ Whatever Oikawa wanted to say died on his tongue and his arms came up to wrap around Hajime’s shoulders, dragging him closer. Hajime obliged and slid a knee between Oikawa’s thighs, giving him something to grind on while they made out like horny teenagers because...well...they were horny teenagers. _

_ Hajime pulled his mouth away from Oikawa’s and he kissed down his neck instead, nipping lightly at the sensitive skin under his jaw, behind his ear, where his neck met his shoulders. All the while Oikawa had been whimpering and rutting against Hajime’s thigh. _

_ “Oikawa,” Hajime muttered in an attempt to shut him up because Oikawa was nothing if not always loud and even though their...whatever it was, wasn’t a secret from their team, Hajime would have preferred they didn’t get caught necking in the gym after hours. _

_ “Mm?” Oikawa half responded, half moaned. Hajime groaned and forcibly pulled himself away from Oikawa, looking up into his eyes, mouth growing dry at the sight of his dilated pupils. _

_ “We have to go home,” Hajime said with as much conviction he could muster which wasn’t much because all of his conviction had inconveniently pooled in his half hard dick. _

_ “Yes, but I also kind of really want to not,” Oikawa said and tried to tug him back but Hajime stepped out of his range and backed up. _

_ “We have a game tomorrow, Hornykawa. Keep it in your pants. And then, after we beat Ushijima, maybe I’ll consider fucking you until you forget your name.” _

_ Hajime was proud of the deep blush that took over Oikawa’s entire face and neck. _

_ “Well then what are we waiting for?! Chop chop, Iwa-chan! We have a game to win and I have a dick to finally suck,” Oikawa said as he scooped his bag off the floor and nearly bolted out of the gym doors. Hajime snorted and followed after him, making sure the doors were shut and locked and after changing on opposite ends of the club room (just to be safe), the two walked back home, parting with a soft kiss and a promise to see each other tomorrow. _

Hajime loved his third year. 

He loved playing volleyball. He loved spiking the ball so hard that he swore the people in the back stands could feel the vibrations. He loved spiking for Oikawa.

But Hajime didn’t love seeing Oikawa cry when Shiratorizawa beat them again.

Hajime didn’t love the way he had crumbled as they walked back home. Oikawa clutched onto Hajime’s arms so tight he thought he’d break them and sunk to his knees on the sidewalk. At one point Oikawa’s sobs had become so stilted, Hajime thought he was going to pass out from the lack of air but he managed to get him to breathe along with Hajime, until he didn’t sound like he was dying anymore.

_ “What if we don’t get to go to Nationals again, Iwa-chan?” Oikawa croaked, his voice hoarse from crying. “What if I can’t lead the team to victory?” _

_ “Shut up,” Hajime huffed, no real heat behind it. “It’s not all up to you, idiot. We all have our own roles to play on the team. I could have spiked a little harder, Mattsun could have blocked a little higher. All of those things go together in tandem.” _

_ Oikawa’s sniffles died down and he looked at Hajime with glassy eyes, the both of them still crouched in the middle of the sidewalk.  _

_ “You may be the Captain, sure, but you aren’t doing anything alone. We’re all responsible for getting us to Nationals. It doesn’t just rest on your shoulders, Tooru. It’s on all of us. So don’t get a big head about placing the blame on yourself, okay?” _

_ Oikawa looked a little flushed at Hajime’s use of his given name but he nodded, wiping at his eyes with the backs of his hands like a toddler. Hajime found it endearing. _

_ “Iwa-chan?” _

_ “Hm?” _

The first time they said “I love you” to each other was in their third year of highschool, right after they lost at interhighs to Shiratorizawa. Hajime had stared at Oikawa with wide eyes and he thought he had heard wrong. But Oikawa gave him a watery smile and told him it was okay if he didn’t say it back, he could say it whenever it felt right.

Hajime had tackled him to the sidewalk and kissed him and he said it back, because  _ Of course I love you too, idiot. _

Hajime liked being a first year. 

Hajime loved being a third year. 

But Hajime loved Oikawa most of all.

__

* * *

College was...a whole thing.

They didn’t get into the same university, for starters. 

Despite their devastating loss to Karasuno and their chances at Nationals, Oikawa had been recruited by Tokyo University to play for their volleyball team but Hajime...wasn’t so fortunate.

_“How dare they!”_ _Oikawa bellowed, stomping around Hajime’s childhood bedroom. “Don’t they know they can’t separate us? I’m going to tell them I’ll decline if they don’t recruit you too.”_

_ “Don’t be an idiot, Oikawa,” Hajime huffed from where he was sitting on his bed. _

_ “Why aren’t you more mad, Iwa-chan? Don’t you want to play on the same team as me?”  _

_ It sounded kind of juvenile when said that way, but Oikawa always found a way to say what he wanted to say without having to actually say it. Luckily, Hajime knew what Oikawa really meant. _

_ Don’t you want to go to the same school?  _

_ Don’t you want to room together? _

_ Don’t you want to stay with me? _

_ “Of course I do,” Hajime answered quietly. “But sometimes life doesn’t work that way. It’s not like I’ll be really far. I’m going to school near you and I’ll only be a twenty minute train ride away.” _

_ Oikawa didn’t look convinced, so Hajime sighed and reached out for him. Oikawa relented and took Hajime’s hands, walking forward and straddling Hajime’s lap. Hajime settled his hands on Oikawa’s hips and pulled him closer, forcing Oikawa to look down at him. _

_ “I love you, Tooru. It doesn’t matter if we’re going to University twenty minutes away or twenty hours away, that fact won’t change. And we’ll have weekends and breaks to see each other. This isn’t the end, okay?” _

_ Hajime reached up to cup Oikawa’s face and he’d been glad that they were alone and in a place Hajime felt comfortable because those words would have never seen the light of day if they were anywhere else. _

_ “You’re so cheesy, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa whispered through a thin veil of tears and Hajime snorted, using calloused thumbs to wipe at the stray drops. _

_ “You like that cheesy crap,” he muttered and Oikawa laughed, the sound like honey. _

_ “More like I love  _ you _ , which means loving all that cheesy crap by proxy.” _

_ Hajime smirked and pinched Oikawa’s side, making the taller boy gasp and squirm. The motion caused a bit of friction in Hajime’s lap and he let out an involuntary groan. _

_ Oikawa raised his brow and that devious grin took over his face again. Hajime knew he was screwed when Oikawa moved his hips again, in a purposeful roll that ended up rubbing their clothed cocks together. _

_ “Oikawa,” Hajime warned as his fingers dug into the hard bone of Oikawa’s hips. _

_ Oikawa leaned down and brushed his lips against Hajime’s ear. “What, Hajime? If you want me to stop, I’ll stop,” he whispered. _

_ But Hajime didn’t want him to stop. He never wanted him to stop. _

The first time they had sex, they were eighteen and had almost gotten caught by Hajime’s mother when she came home from her grocery trip. To this day, Hajime thinks that she knew what they were up to but she vehemently denies having seen or heard anything.

Hajime still isn’t convinced.

The second time they had sex was the day Hajime helped Oikawa move into his new apartment in the heart of Tokyo University and that time they definitely got caught by Oikawa’s roommate, Kuroo Tetsurou, who Hajime remembered as that one Nekoma Captain. Turned out he was also recruited to play on Tokyo’s volleyball team and it filled Hajime with immense joy knowing that he would be there to absolutely antagonize Oikawa in Hajime’s absence.

_ “Just so you know,” Kuroo drawled as Hajime and Oikawa exited Oikawa’s room looking about fifty times more rumpled than they did when they first arrived, “I didn’t see anything. But if I did, I’d tell you that if you keep having sex in that position you’re definitely going to need to start doing some kind of warm-up stretches beforehand. We’re going to need Oikawa in tip-top position if he’s going to be our star setter, y’know.” _

_ Oikawa’s mouth gaped and Hajime just laughed. _

The third time they had sex was the day Oikawa helped Hajime move into _ his _ university apartment, twenty mintues away by train. Unsurprisingly, they were also caught by Hajime’s new roommate, Sawamura Daichi, who was Karasuno’s Captain. Hajime had actually been kind of thrilled because he knew that Sawamura was a no-nonsense kind of guy and he really needed that sort of peace and quiet in his life.

_ “I-I’m so sorry, Oikawa-san, Iwaizumi-san! I didn’t think— Well, I didn’t  _ know _ , augh! I’m so sorry!” Daichi rambled, his large hands covering his eyes and his friend’s eyes. Hajime had pulled a blanket over his and Oikawa’s very naked bodies, the two of them tangled together on the living room floor. _

_ Sawamura’s friend, a very pretty man with cloud-like silver hair and a beauty mark right beneath his eye, pulled away Sawamura’s hand and peered into the living room. _

_ “I’m not, that was hotter than most porn videos. How flexible  _ are _ you, Oikawa?” _

_ “Suga!” Sawamura whined and Oikawa smirked. _

_ “Wanna find out?” _

_ Hajime smacked the back of Oikawa’s head so hard the sting was reminiscent of spiking a volleyball. He squawked in protest, Suga laughed, and Sawamura looked so pale, Hajime thought he might pass out. _

After that, Hajime invested in better locks and a new sock-on-the-doorknob system so that they could avoid any mishaps like that and give Hajime the chance to actually get through sex with Oikawa without blue-balling them both.

He got that chance the fourth time they had sex.

It was halfway through their first semester of classes. Midterms had just passed and Hajime had been stressed out. 

Between the classes he’d been taking, volleyball, and being social (he sorely regretted suggesting Hanamaki and Matsukawa also attend the same university as him), Hajime didn’t have much time to visit or even talk with Oikawa, which meant he also didn’t have any way of relieving his tensions except with his own hand and that definitely wasn’t enough, ever since he got a taste of the way Oikawa felt.

It didn’t help that no matter what he did, he was always reminded of Oikawa. It was obvious when he was in the gym and he imagined his setter with tousled chocolate brown hair and a wicked grin instead of his actual setter, some kid from Date Tech.

Or when he was grabbing his morning coffee and he could practically hear Oikawa berating him for his penchant for ordering sickly sweet fraps but when he looked around all he saw was a half empty cafe, his boyfriend nowhere in sight. 

But he felt it the most when he was in his apartment, sitting on the couch and watching some random show while Sawamura flitted around the kitchen to cook for Suga, or when Suga settled himself down on Sawamura’s lap and they’d study together. That was when that ache in his chest was at it’s strongest.

So one weekend, Hajime had gotten up early and took the train over to Tokyo University in an attempt to surprise Oikawa. He hadn’t told him he was going so he was greeted by a very sleepy Oikawa at the door, his normally artfully styled hair sticking up in all directions and a little bit of drool was still dried out on his cheek. 

_ “Iwa-chan?” he asked in that confused little voice of his that Hajime loved so much. “What are you doing here?” _

_ “Surprising you, idiot. What does it look like?” Hajime pushed inside the apartment, slipping his shoes off before wandering into the living room. “Is your roommate here?” _

_ Oikawa shut the door and blinked at Hajime, taking a few seconds to register what he asked.  _

_ Cute. _

_ “No no,” he flapped his hand. “Tetsu-chan slept over at his friend’s dorm last night.” _

_ “Good,” Hajime said and stalked towards Oikawa. He stopped right in front of him and took in the sight of Oikawa. He was wearing a pair of flannel pajama pants with alien heads and UFO’s in a mixed pattern and an old Aoba Johsai school shirt, the soft teal and white lettering a compliment to Oikawa’s complexion. _

_ “Why is that good— Oh,” Oikawa’s eyes widened as Hajime undressed right there in the living room, his shirt thrown over the couch and his pants landing somewhere near the coffee table. _

_ “Because,” Hajime growled and gripped the hem of Oikawa’s shirt, tugging him the last couple inches until they were nose to nose, “I’m finally going to show you just how much I love you.” _

_ Hajime leaned up and kissed Oikawa, uncaring of his morning breath. Oikawa clearly didn’t care either because he’d kissed Hajime back like he was his sole source of oxygen and Oikawa was suffocating. _

_ They stumbled backwards into Oikawa’s bedroom, the rest of their clothes scattered and marking the path to their pleasure. _

_ Oikawa fell back onto the bed first and Hajime followed, his mouth never straying far from Oikawa’s skin. He kissed at his jaw, his neck, his chest, anywhere he could reach and Oikawa moaned when Hajime’s mouth settled around his nipples, teasing the darkened nubs until they were hard and standing up proudly.  _

_ “Hajime,” Oikawa whined, sending chills down Hajime’s body. He pulled off of Oikawa’s chest with a wet pop and reached over to the bedside table, rummaging around the drawer until he found the condoms and lube. _

_ Hajime wasted no time getting Oikawa ready, dexterous fingers opening him up quickly but efficiently. In the future, Hajime thought, he would spend time worshiping Oikawa’s body. To kiss every inch and take his sweet time stretching him up, dragging him to the peak of climax only to bring him back down until Oikawa was begging for it. Now, Hajime decided, was not the time to go slow. _

_ Oikawa’s mewling and insistent moaning had dragged Hajime away from his thoughts and after a slippery moment with the condom, he finally slid inside of Oikawa. Their twin moans reverberated through the small room, coming back to ring in Hajime’s ears. His body felt hot everywhere he and Oikawa had touched, something akin to a full body fever and Hajime never wanted it to end. But he leaned over Oikawa and captured his mouth as he thrusted, swallowing down every single one of Oikawa’s moans and whimpers.  _

_ Oikawa’s arms wrapped around Hajime’s shoulders and his legs tangled with Hajime’s, attempting to drag Hajime impossibly closer, deeper.  _

_ Hajime felt his heart slamming against his ribcage the closer he got to his release, the thudding echoing the slap of skin against skin as he fuckedb into Oikawa. All his nerves were set alight and the static pinpricks worked their way from his toes and fingertips all the way to his cock. _

_ He came with a shout, one hand wrapped around Oikawa’s length, the other by his head to keep himself propped up. Oikawa followed not long after with his own breathless cry and the two collapsed against the bed in a sweaty, but sated, heap. _

The fifth time they had sex was a few minutes later and the sixth, seventh, eighth time they had sex were all the following day.

At the weekend’s end, Hajime left Oikawa with a kiss and a promise to come by again. When he arrived back at his own dorm and gave a courtesy wave to Sawamura and Suga, who were unsurprisingly curled up on the sofa with a movie, Hajime went back into his own bedroom to unpack.

And when he passed by the bathroom mirror, he stared at the faded marks on his neck with a small smile, wishing that they were just a little bit darker and lasted just a little bit longer.

* * *

“Hajime? What are you doing?”

The soft, familiar voice brings Hajime out of his reveries and he looks up from the book in his lap to stare at the source of the voice across the room.

Oikawa is smiling, arms crossed as he leans against the doorframe of their bedroom entryway.

“Are you looking at that old scrapbook  _ again _ ?”

Hajime huffs, rubbing the back of his heated neck. “Maybe. What’s it to you?”

Oikawa laughs and pushes off from the frame, padding over to Hajime on socked feet. Hajime can see the little UFO pattern from here.

“So saucy today, Iwa-chan. What page are you on?” Oikawa asks as he settles down next to Hajime on the floor, his legs neatly tucking underneath himself.

“October, 2014.”

“Oooh, the sexcapades weekend in Tokyo,” he cooes.

Hajime groans and shoves at Oikawa. “Shut  _ up _ , shittykawa. I hate when you call it that.”

“What else should I call it! You literally came to visit me on the weekend because we were blue-balled so hard by Testu-chan and Dai-chan.”

“Whatever. I just can’t believe you took a polaroid of us while I was sleeping. How did I not wake up from the flash and that god awful sound?”

“Iwa-chan is a brute, that’s why. Everyone knows that brutes are notoriously heavy sleepers.”

“God, why did I marry you again?”

Oikawa grins and worms his way underneath Hajime’s arm until he’s laying across his lap. “Because of my dashing good looks, incredible charm, and the fact that I won gold at the Olympics?”

Hajime stares down at Oikawa and rolls his eyes, but he uses this time and position to really take in his features. Those soft brown eyes, that always tousled chocolate hair that was starting to show a little bit of grey around the temples, and that grin so sharp it could cut through diamond. 

It’s not sharp right now, though. It’s soft, a face reserved for Hajime and Hajime only. 

Oikawa reaches over and grabs Hajime’s hand, twining their fingers together until their wedding bands bump together, the sound warming something in Hajime’s chest.

“Mattsun and Makki are on their way over right now. Should be about an hour, if their train is on time,” Oikawa purrs and Hajime knows that tone. It makes the hair on the back of his neck stand up and stirs something deep in his belly.

“Hornykawa,” Hajime chastises playfully.

“Well excuse  _ me _ , but I think I should be allowed to sex up my husband today of all days. We only get one ten year wedding anniversary, you know.”

Hajime chuckles, untangling their hands so he could place it delicately against Oikawa’s jaw. He leans down and plants a very gentle kiss to the corner of his mouth.

“Whatever you say.”

Oikawa smiles victoriously then tugs Hajime down for a full kiss on the mouth this time. When they part, Oikawa’s gaze turns soft.

“I love you, Hajime.”

Hajime shivers and he knows, without a inch of doubt, that even if he took a while to figure them out, he’s always had these feelings for Oikawa.

“I love you too, Tooru.”

**Author's Note:**

> The title and lyrics are from a song called [Shiver Shiver](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3zSc767VGPg)  
> by Walk the Moon!
> 
> Wow! This is my first Haikyuu fic so please be patient and kind with it!  
> I love IwaOi so much and I thought that this song was such a great fit for them so it made sense that they'd be the first pairing I wrote for!  
> I do have tons of fics in mind for future pairings too though so I hope you'll all stick with me!
> 
> Kudos and Comments are appreciated!  
> [Follow me on Twitter!](https://twitter.com/coffee_miik_tea)


End file.
